Cooper
Cooper is a Young boy who first appeared in Papa Louie with Sue in Apartment 2-1 as a captive. He is a playable character in Papa's Pancakeria, and has an orange tabby cat named Cookie first seen in Pancakeria who got lost. He and Prudence are the only customers that have a pet. His roles in the games He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game as a trapped customer. In all games so far (except for Papa's Freezeria), he appeared as a customer and in Papa's Pancakeria, he is the male playable chef. He won the first ever Next Chefs tournament and won to be the chef in that game. Apperance While Cooper wore a red and white shirt with only "Papa Louie" on it, starting from Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a new style until Wingeria, where he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Therefore, he is the first male customer to change his customer appearance with a worker uniform. He is the second male customer to walk around in his chef uniform, 1st was Roy (although Roy always walks around in his uniform) Orders His orders are usually small. His order ticket only has just one blank space in Taco Mia! and Wingeria. *'Papa's Pizzeria: '''4 pepperoni on the left half, cooked 1/8 of clock (approximately 25 seconds), cut into quarters. *'Papa's Burgeria: Bread, medium patty, cheese, tomato, tomato, top bun. *'' Papa's Taco Mia: '''Pita, pork, pinto beans, tomatoes, brown rice, nacho cheese. *'Papa's Pancakeria: 2 pancakes, whipped cream, chocolate chips, maple syrup. Drink: Large cup of tea with ice. *Papa's Wingeria: 3 Buffalo wings (Right), 3 spicy garlic Wings(Left), 6 celeries, mango chili dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria:''' Chicago bun, regular hot dog, mustard, sauerkraut, fajita veggies, mustard again. Drink: Small Tangerine Pop. Snack: Large Candy Jack. *Papa's Burgeria for the Ipad: Bread,Medium Patty,American Cheese,Bacon,Awesome Sauce,and top bun. Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria. Another example, Cooper is the 29th customer in Papa's Wingeria, when not counting the closers.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia Rank: 44 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (as worker) ; (# playing as Prudence) *Wingeria Rank: 29 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 59 Trivia *Cooper (along with Taylor) is the only customer that is ranked no. 1 in two games. *He and Chuck, are the only chefs to be absent from a game. *He won the Papa's Next Chefs Tournament along with Prudence. *He is unlocked as the fourth-last customer in Papa's Taco Mia Interestingly, Prudence is unlocked just after him in the same game. *His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer for a day. Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper's full appearance in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if someone does an atrocious job on a day in Papa's Pancakeria (and when playing as Cooper himself) ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the Freezeria opening. HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. U suck.png|Prudence is ordering a blueberry syrup and maple syrup plate to the coworker. Trolo.png Trolley.png|Trollface Cooper C.jpg|Cooper with the "C" customers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:chefs Category:Hostages Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Ppl with hats Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Absences in Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Adults Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Workers Category:Fictional people Category:First customers in any game Category:People that they are absent in any game Category:People with cars Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Users who have a pet Category:Onion Division customers Category:Small Characters Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers